Meant 2 Be 1
by Canimasian
Summary: Ranma & Akane get married the day they meet. They love someone else they know from before. When things change, life gets complicated. Curses,Dangerous Plots, Evil Lovers, and even Kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant 2 Be 1**

A/N I don't own Ranma...Rumiko Takahashi beat me to it!...I couldn't think of a good name for this story but yeah.

_I think I love you!_

I run quickly after the school bell rang! Making sure no one would follow me. Especially my sister, Nabiki. Then she would blackmail me when the time comes. I definately have to make sure Kuno doesn't follow me! Who knows what he'll do if he found out! But he will be the one who gets hurt. Not that I care for him in such a manner. UCK! I would never live with myself if that ever happened. Psychotic as life gets for me. I have to run quickly, that way I don't go home late and recieve suspicious looks fom my family. Life is so hard.

I made it! just in 5 minutes. It's amazing what martial arts training can do to you! Best of all, no one has followed me! Maybe they didn't realize my departure from school. Why should I worry, I'm finally here and no one knows!

I enter a tall building. I glance around even though I know I'm not being followed. I can't help it. I guess I'm so used to having boys challenge me to a fight or dodge my sister's blackmail hunting. I feel my heart pounding against me. My breathing gets a little hard. I walk over to my mailbox, take out the key and open the mailbox. I look inside, holding my breath, for an envelope. I see it! I quickly pull it out and stuff it in my bag.

"PHEW!" I sigh of relief. The hard part is over!

I head home eagerly, wanting to read my letter. The closer I get to my home, the more my cheeks start to flush! That's not good! Nabiki will suspect something if she saw my tainted cheeks, Kasumi would be clueless, Father however would be ...I'm not quite sure but I don't want to find out.

I rush in quickly before any one could get a good look at my face.

"Hello! I have to do my homework. I hope I'm not interrupted!" I yell as I dash into my room. It's not a lie but it's not the whole truth.

I carefully open the letter I recieved earlier and read it nervously.

_Dear Martial Queen,_

_I want to tell you something important, for a long time. I like you a lot , you know that. You are not like other girls. You are...unique. I know I'm not good with words but I bet there is no word to describe you. I like writing to you and I wait anxiously for your replys. Although this whole thing happened by a mistake, I am glad it did. We don't usually talk about this, and I try to avoid it as much as possible but it is inevitable. Don't take this in the wrong way please. I'm not a stalker, I don't know how you look or even your real name (since we are very cautious about this stuff). I am not perv either. What I'm trying to say is I think I might love you. No I KNOW it. I've never told any girl the things I've told you. I have kept the away from you since it would easily pinpoint who I am ( and break our deal). _

_If you feel the same way, maybe I could know your name. Maybe I already know you. If so, I want to be with you forever! I am waiting for your response, please don't leave this question unanswered._

_Love, _

_Best of Martial Arts_

YES! He LOVES ME! ME! I dance around my room with happiness. No one in the unvierse could possibly be happier than I am right now!I write my letter and plan to send it in two days, since I have to go to a surprise my dad has for me.I want to reply now though. Maybe I can meet this person! I can't wait to know how he reacts!

A/N Akane is in a secret service where you send letters to other members of this service. Although it is world-wide, it is rare. THis is kind of like emailing to each other i guess, only it takes longer. You don't send letters with addresses. You actually send it to a number. The envelope will have a certain number and that's how the post officers know where to put the letters. Akane's "Best of Martial Arts" wrote a letter to someone with the number 1111 but he ended up writing the number as 211. Akane couldn't find 211 in her branch so she sent it back to him. He thanked her and they started talking and agreed not to tell each other who they are.


	2. WHAT!

**Meant 2 Be 1**

A/N I don't own ranma 1/2. How sad!

WHAT!

I woke up to a loud cheering sound. I couldn't remember anything. _What is going on? O wait, now i rememeber. My dad had a surprise for me! I guess he is just very excited. WOW! It must be great! _I thought. Then I remembered the letter I recieved yesterday. I wrote the reply but, didn't send it. NO ONE knew about it. So I had to be very sneaky about it. I got up, brushed my teeth, took a bath and went to my room. When I got there, I found my sister in my room.

"Hey Akane dad is really excited about the surprise,"Nabiki started.

"I know. I can tell. By the way, do you know what the surprise IS anyways?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, then it won't be a surprise!"Nabiki grinned,"I can't give you a hint either. Here daddy told me to give you this dress. He wants you to wear it to where we are going."

She held out a dress for me! I don't wear dresses, so this must be special...

"WAIT A MINUTE! THAT is a WEDDING GOWN! why would I wear a WEDDING GOWN!" I said suspiciously.

"You know dad. He doesn't really know these things. He buys what he likes, he probably didn't know it was a wedding gown. Don't worry, it's not like dad hasn't done stuff like this before." Nabiki said calmly.

Well she had a point. My dad is like that. But I couldn't help it but feel like something was up. Nabiki was the kind of person who could keep a straight face even in natural disasters. I really can't tell what is going on.

"Alright then. I have to change. I'll be down in a while. I have to wear make up and jewellery too huh," I replied.

With that, my sister left my room.

When I got downstairs, everyone was in awe and told me that I looked beautiful.

"GET BACK HERE SON!" My stupid father yelled while chasin after me.

"NO WAY! YA DID THIS WITHOUT ASKING ME!I CAN NEVER GO THREW WITH THIS! I'M TOO YOUNG ANYWAYS! LEAVE ME ALONE OLD MAN!" I yelled as I threw random objects at him.

"I KNOW THE CURE TO THE CURSE!" he told me, trying to make me listen to him. Unfortunately, it worked.

"...ya ..do? really?" I calmed down, "So...what is it old man? tell me!"

"Not unless you do what I told you!" he replied with a satisfied smile. He knew I would anything, almost anything, to get rid of the curse i have.

"..." I didn't want to do this. I can undo this after my father tells me but I can't hurt someone, especially someone I don't know. I'm already in love anyways. The old man doesn't know but he'll never understand.

"You can meet your mother if you do this for me," my father told me, finally resorting to such a decision.

I never saw my mother. I can't remember her. My father ran away with me when I was little so I really wanted to see for a long time. This is also my weak spot.

"FINE!" I replied knowing for once I have lost a battle.

We arrived at the building. My sisters ran into this big room. Before I could go, my father stopped me.

"I'm very proud of you my dear daughter," he said with tears in his eyes, "Here, walk with me. We are going right up to the front row, OK?"

He held out his arm and I felt a knot in my stomach as I took it.

We walked in. Not many people were there, only a few people. At the front was a man and a PRIEST! I walked down the aisle with my dad.

When I noticed the "wedding song" play on the organ, reality sank in.

I WAS GETTING MARRIED!

A/N guess who the man is. hehehhehehehe..i sense a lot of pain for genma and soun..don't you? Whats gonna happen!


	3. No way! How could YOU?

**Meant 2 Be 1**

A/N...Dont remind me...I know I dont OWN ranma!

We arrived at the building. My sisters ran into this big room. Before I could go, my father stopped me.

"I'm very proud of you my dear daughter," he said with tears in his eyes, "Here, walk with me. We are going right up to the front row, OK?"

He held out his arm and I felt a knot in my stomach as I took it.

We walked in. Not many people were there, only a few people. At the front was a man and a PRIEST! I walked down the aisle with my dad.

When I noticed the "wedding song" play on the organ, reality sank in.

I WAS GETTING MARRIED!

NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU!

_I am NOT getting married...especially to a stranger! How could dad do this to me! HE didnt even ASK! HOW COULD HE! _ Before I knew what was going on...I PUNCHED my father out of the building!

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

"Wow! What was I thinking...Me marry you!" the man started. He looked my age. He has black hair...in a braid...nice blue eyes..geez too bad i don't know him..WHAT was I THINKING!

"What do YOU mean marry me! how could you? marry a girl you don't know?" I asked furious with his comment.

"Well I only did so because I can get what my father refused to give me...but now I don't care..I'd rather not get it than marry a macho manly..so called women like YOU!" he said.

"Wha...Di...You SAY!" I yelled as I punched him half way across Nerima.

_He was using me! He only agreed to get what he wanted! How dare he! THAT SELFISH IDIOT!He used a girl's future to get what he wanted!_

I stormed out of the building and walked all the way home!

I was too furious to talk to my father. I never left my room until dinner. I knew Kasumi had nothing to do with this stupid mess. Nabiki however I can't be too sure about.

I walked downstairs quietly.

"Girl, WHY didn't you marry that fine boy!" My father asked.

"I don't know him. Anyways..he is SUCH a JERK! who would marry him!" I screamed back at my father.

" Tomorrow you are going to go through with the ceremony!" he commanded

"NO WAY!"

"You will"

"NO! I WON'T MARRY THAT IDIOT!"

"You don't have to..."

"what do you mean..."

" You are already married!"

My heart beat stopped. _What did father say. Me married...and to that jerk...NO WAY!_

"what do you mean married?" I asked, trying very hard not to lose my temper.

" You heard me, you are already married to him." He said cooly.

"but how?"

"...about that..."he started, " You know how everyday you go up and come out all happy and dazed (A/N he means after she reads her love letters)...well last week I got you to sign the legal marriage document that ...well basically means...you are married to Ranma. So now you are Mrs. Akane Tendo Saotome"

"WHAT!" I can't believe this, "You coward! You made me sign it! When i didnt know! How could you I thought you were my father...i thought you loved me!" I cried..how could my future be ruined like this.

"Well look, if it makes you feel better..Ranma was tricked in to marrying you as well. Same thing happened with him.Anyways, why don't you get a divorce..it's that easy you know." Nabiki said with that cool emotionless tone.

_YES! I'm SAVED!_

"Actually," father started, "according to martial arts law, if you marry you must be together forever. Now however you are able to split up, a year after you get married."

"WHAT! SOP I"M WITH THAT..THAT JERK! FOR AT LEAST ONE YEAR!" I cried...I didn't want to hear anymore ..I ran to my room. _This isn't fair why is life so depressing? SAOTOME! what a stupid name I'll hate it for the rest of my life..and as for that RANMA..I will hate it for ALL of eternity_

A/N or so she thinks...mwahahahahah I know there is no such martial arts rule...but hey Its MY plot so there is a law now. I know I'm evil.


	4. I really do hate you

**Meant 2 Be 1**

A/N Looks it isn't my fault I don't own ranma ok?

" You heard me, you are already married to him." He said cooly.

"but how?"

"...about that..."he started, " You know how everyday you go up and come out all happy and dazed (A/N he means after she reads her love letters)...well last week I got you to sign the legal marriage document that ...well basically means...you are married to Ranma. So now you are Mrs. Akane Tendo Saotome"

"WHAT!" I can't believe this, "You coward! You made me sign it! When i didnt know! How could you I thought you were my father...i thought you loved me!" I cried..how could my future be ruined like this.

"Well look, if it makes you feel better..Ranma was tricked in to marrying you as well. Same thing happened with him.Anyways, why don't you get a divorce..it's that easy you know." Nabiki said with that cool emotionless tone.

_YES! I'm SAVED!_

"Actually," father started, "according to martial arts law, if you marry you must be together forever. Now however you are able to split up, a year after you get married."

"WHAT! SOP I"M WITH THAT..THAT JERK! FOR AT LEAST ONE YEAR!" I cried...I didn't want to hear anymore ..I ran to my room. _This isn't fair why is life so depressing? SAOTOME! what a stupid name I'll hate it for the rest of my life..and as for that RANMA..I will hate it for ALL of eternity_

I really do hate you!

"WHAT?!?!?!?" I yelled, "I'm MARRIED!!!!????..How could ya old man! You tricked me!!Why you..."

"It was for the best my boy," my father responded.

"What tricking me into a marriage I don't want..heck even aware of is your idea of best!" my anger grew each second, "I'll choose what I do! I'm gonna get a divorce!"

"On the contrary, you can't my boy," my father said, with that sly look on his face.

"...uh...what ya mean?"

"You are a true martial artist, are you not?"

"Of course you crazy old man. The best there is.What kinda question was that?" I didn't get where this came into marriage.

"According to martial arts rule #1, you have to be with your spouse for the rest of your life."

_NO!!!! What is he talking about! No fair, my life is OVER!!!!!! Not only am I married at the age of 16! but, I'm married to a MACHO WOMAN! Why is my life so awful? Why does god hate me? _I thought.

"So my boy, as rules state, you have to be living with that sweet young girl, alright. If not you have damaged your name as a true martial artist"

"But!!! that is a MACHO WOMAN!!!!"

"Now where did you get that idea from?"

"She punched her own father!!!!!!!!"

"Well being a martial artist is part of overcoming difficulties. If you want take this as a kind of training."

"That's a life training which I have no choice of!"

"Look you'll just have to deal with it. Besides you'l be running their dojo after your high school education at Furikan High."

"I hate you" This meant I agreed to go with my father's plan, but i didn't like it at all.

**At the Tendo House (Akane's POV)**

"Saotome! Ranma! How nice it is to see you. Ranma your room is upstairs with Akane." My father greeted our new "family" members. I did not bother to go and greet them. After all I never wanted them to come. "Saotome, You aren't really planning on staying are you, o well you can sleep in our guest room. No Ranma my son you have can't sleep in the guest room. Don't worry my daughter won't hurt you."

_THAT JERK!!!!!!!HE THINKS IM A MONSTER!!!! WHY THAT LITTLE..._

"Akane! Come downstairs and help your husband" My sister Nabiki called out.

_Argh! Husband, what a despicable word! _

I walk down the stairs, looking at the ground to make sure I give no eye contact.

I was about to take Ranma's suitcases (A/N yeah he does have suitcases) until I heard a "You don't have ta take 'em. I'll do it myself. Besides who knows what a macho women like you'll do. Man stupid martial arts rule, binding me to a tomboy like you for the rest of my life."

I threw the suitcases at him in full force, giving him a deep red mark on his face.

_Wait, he said rest of his life!!_

"Idiot what do you think I'd be living if I had known we were supposed to spend our lives together? We are only forced to spend 1 year together because we were tricked into this...marriage" I said surprisingly calm.

"wha...what d'ya say? 1 year...OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed as he chased his father out of the house.

**After dinner**

I got dressed for bed. Ranma walked in after finishing his dinner. Man that boy can eat! I was still mad at him...although it wasn't completely his fault that we were...forced to live with each other for a year. I opened my drawer and I saw it, my letter to him. The one that I have fallen for. He was so sweet, caring and just easy to talk to. Here I am staring at the letter that confirmed my feelings for him. The one I was supposed to send the day I found out about my wretched marriage to an insensitive idiotic jerk.

" Hey tomboy"

"I have a name you know." I said trying to control my anger.

"Whatever. I'm sleeping on the floor. It's better than sleeping beside some violent manly ...tomboy" he continued.

"what..."

" I called you a tomboy."

I threw my glass of cold water at him and that's when it happened. He turned into a GIRL! He was thinner, smaller, and had red hair and the female curves.

"WHAT!!!!!! YOU ARE A GIRL!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!"

"SHUT UP! It's not my fault. Like usual I'm in this fate because of my father! I htought you knew."

"I'M MARRIED TO A BOY GIRL!"

"SHUT UP TOMBOY..AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING FEMALE, ALTHOUGH IM NOT PROUD OF IT!"

I ran downstairs and demanded for an explanation and that is how learned that during training Ranma and his father fell into the cursed springs in CHina. Everytime Ranma was hit by cold water he turned into a girl, and his father a panda. The transformation was reversed when they were hit by warm water. Boy was my life gonna be hard.

THings were happening too fast in one day. I decided to go to my room and go to sleep...I needed it for sure.

"So now you know tomboy. Well I guess if I can survive your wrath I can probably survive he curse huh?" Ranma said as I climbed into my bed. Him on the floor of course.

I threw my desk at him.

"I really do hate you" I said instead of the usual "Good night".

A/N Ok guys Im done my tests so now I can write detailed stories alright? Please review!! I appreciate it!


	5. I hate school!

A/N: I dont own Ranma...Rumiko Takahashi beat me to it.

**Meant 2 Be 1**

THings were happening too fast in one day. I decided to go to my room and go to sleep...I needed it for sure.

"So now you know tomboy. Well I guess if I can survive your wrath I can probably survive the curse huh?" Ranma said as I climbed into my bed. Him on the floor of course.

I threw my desk at him.

"I really do hate you" I said instead of the usual "Good night".

I hate school

Akane's POV:

When I woke up in the morning I saw a boy in my room. I truly forgot about Ranma and didn't realize it was him. So as my instincts told me to, I hurt Ranma. Trust me, that was a bad move. As soon as he woke up the first thing I heard was..

"STUPID TOMBOY!!!!!!! WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOIN'?!?!? YA FREAKY MACHO LADY!!!!"

SLAP!!!

"WELL IM NOT some..some..some PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" I said, thinking of no other word.

"Im NOT a PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!! You are also an IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well at least I ain't an UNCUTE TOMBOY!!!!!!!!!!!"

And there was a hole in my ceiling where Ranma flew out of.

_**Around the block from Furikan High**_

I ran to school because I was going to be late, thanks to a certain..RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!! What was really annoying was that he was running to school beside me, except he was running on the fence. That show off! thinks he is soo great! When I got to school it was almost time for the bell to ring yet so I was hoping that my usual morining routine would be different. Unfortunately, god did not answer me.

All the boys came running at me, so i had to fight them off. O well I guess Im kind of used to it, but it is still very annoying. To make things worse, Ranma came and fought them off to. It's not like I don't appreciate it..it's just that what he did mde me feel weak. I don't like to feel weak.

I didn't scream at him thoug, because the bell rang...

Ranma's POV:

Wow I was so surprised that Akane had to fight these boys, It turned out that she fights them every morning..wow...just wow. I think i kinda respect her mor but I won't let her know that.I ran up the stairs to Akane's class ( A/N: yes he is in Akane's class) because I want to give a good first impression. Unfortunately, it was too late for that since I was late for class AND I ran in the school. Seriously, what kind of rule is that?!?!No running in the school? What if there was a monster..or worse..a cat(remember Ranma is phobic to cats LOL) chasin you down the hallway? Are we supposed to get caught and DIE?!?! O well back to the point. Since Akane and I were late, we had to stand outside the classroom. Akane also blamed for getting her in trouble. I can't believe I have to live HER!!!!!!!!!!

I hate school!

Akane's POV:

When I went to class, I was late so I had to stand outside. I HATE RANMA! This is all his fault, but he did try to help me out. Well, when I went back into my classroom, people were curious about who Ranma was. I didn't tell them.

" Hey Akane, who's that guy? Your boyfriend? He sure is a looker." My friend asked.

"WHAT! No I have no relation with him like that!"I replied.

" Are you sure, I mean I heard you saying you were late to school because of him. And you're never late"

"So how does that make you think he would be my ..ew can't even say the word."

"Well you were both coming to school together and he fought off the boys for you." she said with an evil smile.

"Well he isn't my boyfriend ok"

"Then what is he your HUUUUSBANNDD?" she said playfully.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Apparently my voice had told her not to bug me anymore because she stopped talkin about Ranma.

_**Lunch:**_

I HATE MY SISTER!!!!!!! She told everyone about my marriage! Everyone bugged my about Ranma and I really couldn't take it. Oh why does god hate me so much. What did I ever do? I just decided to never get close to Ranma and aviod him as much as I can.

I hate school!

Ranma's POV:

I thought it might be a bit relaxing for me after school, since I was so confused about EVERYTHING at school. I was wrong. First of all, everyone found that Akane and I are married and all those boys came after me (though they were smart enough not to fight me again). So I had to avoid Akane because who knows what that tomboy will do to me.

"Ranma Saotome, you vile creature. How dare you force my lovely Akane into marrying the evil likes of you."

To make things worse, this loser called Tatewaki Kuno came up to me and challenged me to a fight. Everything was going well until...I fell into the swimming pool!I instantly became a girl! I ran as far away as I could. But Kuno followed me. However, I easily beat him up. WEll I went easily on him and knocked him unconcious.

That was when Akane came running to me. Now what? I'm gonna get hurt again. SHe can be really annoying. I wish she wasn't a girl so I can fight back. I noticed that she had a kettle in her had.

"What ya want, tomboy" I asked.

"I came here to help you out. But apparently you don't need it" she said. I can see she was tryna hold back from punching me.

"Excuse me, You! help me?!?! exactly how. I saw the way you fight, man, that is not martial arts" I went on.

"Well I saw you turn into a girl and brought this kettle for you. I guess I shouldn't have huh.Since..you don't need my help"she replied.

"AHHH your are the pig tailed girl. You are so beautiful. MY love. I swear my love to you. oh beautiful goddess." It was kuno..and he was HUGGING me!!!

"Get ya HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!" I punched Kuno.

" AHH thou art so strong. I vow I love you" THat idiot went on.

"Ha! have fun" Akane said to me.

"AKANE TENDO!!! Oh no! I love you too! I love you both! How can this happen both my fair doves COME TO ME!"

Then kuno went flying into the air.

Great, my first day of school. I have the whole guy population hatin me because of Akane, and Kuno is in love with my female half..grrreat what else could go wrong?

Akane's POV:

Right after Ranma and I punched Kuno into the sky, and Ranma managed to grab the kettle out of my hand (and turned back into a boy), a strange boy came.

"RANMA!!!!!!!! Its you!!!!! I have been lookin for you!"he yelled.

"What?!?! WHO ARE YOU?!!?" Ranma asked, looking confused.

" YOU LIAR!!!!! It is me RYOGA HIBIKI!" the boy answered, looking angry. "Prepare to fight!"

"What!!!!????" was all Ranma could say before he was in a battle with that Ryoga boy.

It turns out that Ryoga had some very dangerous and heavy things to attack Ranma with, like his umbrella.

Unfortunately for Ranma, he turned into a girl again! So he ran as quickly as he can away from Ryoga. (Not wanting to reveal his secret.)

So I got another kettle with hot water and started to run to where Ranma and Ryoga were.

" RANMA!!!!!!!" I called out.

" GET AWAY YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU COULD GET HURT!!!!!" he answered.

"Here!!!! the water!!!!!"I said.

"Too late he knows" Ranma replied.

"WELL IT'LL MAKE THE BATTLE FAIR"

"GET LOST , I'LL BEAT HIM ANYWAY!!!!!!"

Before I could reply I was in Ranma's arms gliding in the air to a quite place. He was holding Ryoga's umbrella. I realized that Ryoga threw it and it came in my direction and then this is what happened.

We both finally landed.We were on a the roof of a small part of the school. The wind was gently blowing. I was still in Ranma's arms.THis actually felt nice. I didn't want to let go, but I realized it was RANMA!!!! I quickly thought of my "martial arta king". That thought was enough to make me push away fram RAnma and slap him!

"PERVERT!" I yelled.

"what!!!!!!!! I JUST SAVED YOU!!!!!!!" he replied, obviously getting mad.

He had a point. It's not like he did anything bad. I guess I called him that because i was angry about what just happened.

"Ranma, you can't escape me." It was Ryoga. WHy did he always show up at the wrong time?

Then Ryoga took of the bandana he wore on his head and threw it at Ranma. I must admit RAnma is a good martial artist and dodged it. Soon, Ryoga got hold of his bandana again and threw it.

" Watch OUT AKANE!" Ranma said and he pushed me.

Next thing i knew, my long hair was not long anymore. It became short and did not even reach my shoulders. I couldn't believe it. My hair. It took so long to grow it and now, it's all GONE! I couldn't handle this.

"RANMA!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Then, I ran home crying.

When I got home I realized Ranma was there and we didn't say anything to each other. Kasumi oened the door and cheerfully asked, "O Hello you two, how was your day."

We both replied with a " I hate school!"

A/N Ok there sorry for taking very long. I am a very busy person. Ill try to update faster though. ok. and THANK YOU! for ALL OF YOUR replies!!!


End file.
